Misión fallida
by tsundere-chan123
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo desafía a nuestras hadas. Durante meses se ha puesto un plan en marcha, nadie tiene ni la más remota idea de los nuevos retos que tienen por delante. Los compañeros tendrán que estar más unidos que nunca si quieren sobrevivir a lo que se les avecina. NatsuxGray.
1. Capítulo 1 - Natsu y Gray (I)

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico), no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

GRAY

Estamos perdidos, la niebla densa no nos deja ver ni donde está el suelo. Se hace eco de nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Parece que llevamos horas corriendo por este bosque, pero aun así, necesitamos avanzar. Tenemos que conseguir poner la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros y nuestros perseguidores.

El ruido de los pasos, las ramas rotas debajo de nuestros pies, deja un rastro demasiado claro. Pero no tenemos tiempo de ocultarlo y estamos demasiado débiles como para preocuparnos por esos detalles. Corremos todo lo que podemos. Como estamos encadenados juntos vamos tirando el uno del otro. Nunca he estado tan agradecido de estar con el cerebro de cerilla. Entonces Natsu paró de repente, lo que me llevó a chocar con él.

-¿Por qué paramos?- Pregunto ahogándome,-¿Qué pasa?-Me pongo aún más nervioso, el hecho de que Natsu tenga la vista perdida y no me preste la más mínima atención me aterra, _¿a lo mejor están ellos ahí fuera?_. De repente Natsu fija sus ojos en mí, hay tantos sentimientos mezclados en esa mirada: terror, culpa, tristeza… Son sentimientos que no deberían estar en Natsu.- Todo va a salir bien, estamos juntos.- dice Gray con una sonrisa y una nueva determinación encontrada, lo que hace que arranca una de las divertidas risas de Natsu, aligerando un poco el peso del corazón de Gray.

Nos quedamos un tiempo mirándonos, como si no fuéramos perseguidos, como si no tuviéramos que avisar al Gremio, como si nuestras vidas no estuvieran en peligro, solamente como dos nakamadas, que disfrutan de la paz antes de la tormenta.

* * *

NATSU

Estamos en el bosque en yo que sé dónde, escapando de yo que sé qué, y tenemos que avisar al Gremio de esta nueva amenaza, el cual no tengo ni idea de donde se encuentra. Simplemente estoy perdido, comienzo a entrar en pánico, todo esto es culpa mía, todo. Entonces Gray dice las palabras correctas para que mi mente deje de flotar a la deriva y empiece a relajarme.

`` Todo va a salir bien, estamos juntos _.´´- Siempre es tan condenadamente tranquilo este bloque de hielo_ \- pienso dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa divertida de mis labios. Nos miramos durante lo que podría ser una vida entera o quizá solo un segundo; no lo sé, lo único que de lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero apartar mis ojos de los de Gray. Tengo miedo de mis sentimientos, pero tengo aún mucho más miedo de perderlo.

Entonces para mi sorpresa, Gray me ofrece su mano, aunque estas ya estén entrelazadas por las cadenas. La sostengo mientras sonrío al exhibicionista, que responde tirando de mi a través del bosque. Mi mente es un torbellino de ideas, pero ahora mis pensamientos se centran en un pelinegro que me arrastra maldiciendo y no en nuestros secuestradores pisándonos los talones. _No sé qué haría sin el pervertido. ¡Ay! ¡Se ha quitado su camisa!- p_ ienso mientras una risa invade mi garganta.

* * *

Mientras se alejan con las energías renovadas, unos kilómetros más allá de los muchachos cuatro sombras surgen en su búsqueda.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lucy (I)

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico), no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

En Magnolia se respiraba un ambiente triste, una lluvia constante cubría toda la ciudad, la cual no ayudaba a subir el ánimo del pueblo. El Gremio número uno de Fiore estaba extrañamente silencioso.

Todo Fiore había oído lo sucedido. El equipo formado por los magos de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragonil, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, y el Exceel Happy, habían desaparecido meses atrás, tras realizar un trabajo, y no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ellos desde entonces.

Se organizaron varias partidas de búsqueda, incluso pidieron ayuda a otros Gremios, pero no encontraron nada; ni rastro de ninguno de ellos. Poco a poco el derrotismo se sumió en los magos, y dejaron de buscar. Actualmente los únicos que siguen con la búsqueda son la tribu del Rayo, pero no han tenido ningún éxito, hasta ahora.

Todo Fairy Tail estaba preocupado por sus nakamas, pero no sabían que podían hacer para ayudarles. Pocos eran los que se quedaban en el Gremio. La mayoría de los asistentes trataban de evitarlo, debido al silencio tenso en el que diariamente estaba sumido. La sala debía haber sido llenada por el ruido de las risas, peleas, insultos… característicos de Fairy Tail, pero ya no era así. Por esta razón era difícil quedarse, ya que es aquí donde más se nota la ausencia de sus compañeros.

En unas mesas del fondo de la Sala, hubo un intento de comenzar una pelea entre Gazille y Elfman, pero al final acabo en unos cuantos gritos, y se quedaron sin ánimo de continuar, yéndose cada uno por su lado. Nunca habían pensado que se echarían tanto de menos las luchas entre el asistente de hielo y el dragón Slayer de fuego.

Gazille se sentó junto Levy, que estaba intentando leer uno de sus libros, sin mucho éxito. Estaba preocupada por su amiga Lucy, era fácil de ver. Mientras tanto se podía escuchar la fuerte lluvia, impactando contra el techo. Gazille estaba preocupado por Juvia, llevaba meses sin verla, pero estaba seguro de que ella seguía en Magnolia, debido a esta lluvia constante que asolaba la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Erza estaba sentada junto a Cana, en una de las mesas del centro del Gremio. El pesimismo también hizo mella en ellas. Cana llevaba sin beber desde hace meses, y Erza no había vuelto a ir a una misión desde que se enteró de la desaparición de su equipo. Ella se culpaba por no haberles acompañado, haber sido tan egoísta de declinar la oferta cuando Natsu y Lucy propusieron ir a una misión para cumplir con la renta de Lucy. Erza estaba destrozada pensando que había fallado a sus amigos, si hubiera ido con ellos quizás no estarían en esta situación, se sentía impotente porque no sabía cómo traer a sus amigos de vuelta a casa.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta del Gremio hizo que Erza perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos. No podía decir con certeza lo que estaba pasando, el alboroto se originó por la aparición de Guildats en la puerta buscando al maestro, mientras llevaba algo en la espalda que en cuestión de segundos reconocio. No se lo podía creer, una pizca de esperanza apareció en el rostro de los magos de Fairy Tail. Lucy, Lucy había vuelto a casa.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lucy (II)

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico) LEVE, no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

 **Siento no actualizar con frecuencia y que este capítulo sea tan corto.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Cana

-`` ¿Lucy?´´- estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando capté el susurro ahogado de Erza. En ese momento levanté la vista, para ver a Erza con la mirada fija en un punto sobre mi espalda. Al ver la cara desencajada de Erza decidí centrarme en lo que estaba pasando a mis espaldas. Al principio no entendí nada, sin embargo llegué a reconocer a mi padre llevando a alguien sobre sus hombros, lleno de arañazos y contusiones.

Todo el Gremio se llenó de caos. Todo el gremio estaba alterado, gente corriendo, llorando. No era capaz de creérmelo, estaba en estado de shock. Era Lucy. Había vuelto. Sentí mi corazón más ligero hasta que recordé que aun tres de mis compañeros no habían sido encontrados. Y el estado en el que se encontraba Lucy era realmente malo. _¿Qué es lo que les había pasado exactamente?_

* * *

Macarov

Estaba con Mira en el sótano, haciendo inventario. Sólo podía pensar en que lo único bueno que había traído la desaparición de mis hijos era que ya no tenía que preocuparme de ciudades destruidas o incluso del mismo Fairy Tail. Una sonrisa triste asomó en mis labios. De repente se comenzó a oír demasiado alboroto en la sala. Minutos más tarde apareció Erza por la puerta.

\- Lucy ha vuelto, la ha traído Guildast, necesitamos avisar a Wendy.- Con esa declaración salió corriendo, dejándonos solos de nuevo.

* * *

Una vez que Guildast había dejado a Lucy en la enfermería se fue junto a la oficina del Maestro. Dejó a Mira encargada de cuidar a Lucy, la cual estaba inconsciente y en muy mal estado. Sorprendía que no estuviera muerta. Erza y Cana estaban una junto a la otra en la enfermería mirando como Mira trataba las heridas superficiales de Lucy. Esperando hasta la llegada de Wendy y Porlyusica.

Macarov pudo hablar con todos los grupos que estaban fuera haciendo misiones para contarles que Lucy había vuelto a casa. Guildast entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y causando temor en el Maestro. _¿Desde cuándo Guildast es tan discreto? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Lucy?_

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Capítulo 4-1 - Natsu y Gray (II)

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico) LEVE, no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 4.1

Gray

Creo que estamos corriendo en círculos desde hace unos veinte minutos. Una lluvia fría se instaló hace unos minutos y eso no es bueno porque es más complicado para Natsu seguir el rastro. Esta es la cuarta vez que pasamos cerca de este árbol; creo. Estoy demasiado cansado para poder pensar con coherencia.

Todo mi cuerpo está temblando, que tontería ¿no? Un mago de hielo teniendo frío; será por todo lo que me hicieron allí. Ya ni si quiera puedo sentir las piernas. Caigo sobre mis rodillas temblorosas. No quiero que Natsu me vea así, débil.

Los sentimientos de preocupación y culpabilidad inundan su rostro así que hago lo más racional del mundo: trato de levantarme, pero me sigo cayendo. Lo sigo intentando, una y otra vez, pero no puedo. Todos mis músculos están ardiendo. Tengo el tobillo fracturado y prefiero no hablar de las heridas sufridas en el búnquer. Cuando al fin me doy por vencido, trato de apartar la mirada. Siento vergüenza.

-Será mejor que descansemos aquí- dice Natsu mientras se deja caer a mi lado con una sonrisa cansada.- Ponte cómodo y duerme un rato, yo vigilo-. Trato de negar, pero no me deja. Así que intento tumbarme con el mayor cuidado posible y cierro los ojos.

 _Como odio a Natsu_. En momentos como este causa un huracán en mi interior que ni siquiera yo mismo sé cómo controlar. _Cómo lo odio -_ pienso mientras asoma una pequeña sonrisa. Con un brazo cubriendo mi cabeza y Natsu apoyado en un árbol justo detrás de mí al fin consigo caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Casi parece mentira que las pesadillas del Demonio Deliora hayan conseguido pasar a un segundo plano. Una sucesión de imágenes de lo sucedido meses atrás se arremolinaba en mi sueño antes de despertar por un grito de un agitado Natsu.

* * *

Natsu

En cuánto comenzó a llover un sentimiento de ira se fue apoderando de mí, no sé por qué. Mientras trataba de seguir cualquier rastro noté un tirón en la cadena. En cuanto me volví, vi a Gray en un estado lamentable. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Era todo culpa mía. Gray intentaba ponerse de pie pero sin mucho éxito. Buscando herir lo menos posible el ya tocado orgullo de Gray, dije:

-Será mejor que descansemos aquí- digo mirando a la cara de Gray, lo guapo que es cuando se ruboriza, aunque esta no sea una de las mejores ocasiones. Consigue sacarme una sonrisa. Dura un breve instante, justo hasta que el terco exhibicionista empieza a discutir conmigo, aunque rápidamente desiste y se duerme. Le observo un rato mientras duerme. De repente, noto el característico olor a sudor y piel mojada de las monturas que nos dan caza. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Están aquí.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, esta la primera mitad del capítulo 4. Se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	5. Capítulo 4-2 - Natsu y Gray (III)

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico) LEVE, no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 4.2

En cuánto Gray se despertó con el grito de Natsu, se encontró con cuatro imponentes y sudorosos lobos huargo en los que iban montados el grupo de magos del que estaban escapando. Con un paso lento pero elegante los huargos les fueron rodeando bajo la atenta mirada de los siniestros jinetes.

Un silencio tenso inundó la atmósfera. Tanto Gray como Natsu se encontraban paralizados en el horror. Ya no les quedaba ni una gota de poder mágico. Los magos parecían casi etéreos, sus oscuras y raídas capas ondeaban con un ligero y lento movimiento. Sus capuchas cubrían enteramente sus rostros. Un sutil hedor a muerte les rodeaba.

Una niebla espesa se hizo hueco en el ambiente. El frío les calaba hasta los huesos y había resquicios de escarcha sobre la hierba. Gray nunca había temido tanto al frío como ahora. Uno de los jinetes se acercó con paso decidido, casi aburrido, a los jóvenes magos que trataban desesperadamente de huir. En un instante, el mago hizo que tanto Gray como Natsu se quedaran dormidos con un simple movimiento de su mano.

Gray tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras pedía disculpas. Habían fallado en su intento de fuga, no habían sido capaces de avisar a su Gremio y ahora volverían a ser prisioneros. Todo por su débil cuerpo. Gray se culpó. Natsu trató de consolar a Gray, acariciando su cara y susurrando – No pasa nada, todo va a salir bien, estamos juntos.- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro justo antes de que todo desapareciera, y ambos quedaran sumidos en un sueño obligado.

Mientras tanto, los cuatro jinetes observaban la escena con rostro impasible. Subieron a cada uno en la parte trasera de sus monturas para dirigirse a su hogar. Y ese no seria Fairy Tail.

Los magos estaban impresionados aunque no lo demostraran. Nadie había conseguido salir del búnquer antes. Nadie les había eludido tan fácilmente durante una semana. Y lo peor de todo es que incluso en el fracaso, habían estado tan cerca de poder avisar a su Gremio... Solo 5 km les separaban de Magnolia. Habían subestimado a las Hadas. No volverían a hacerlo.

Con todo esto en mente se llevaron a los chicos. Pronto se enfrentarían con el llamado ``Gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore´´. Pronto, pero aún no. Tenían que prepararse antes de que la Gran Fiesta llegara. Y así es como su venganza sobre las Hadas comenzaría.

* * *

Lo único que ninguno de los cuatro jinetes sabía era que no estaban solos. En las espesuras del bosque un grupo regresaba a Magnolia. Ignoraban que los magos de Fairy Tail habían descubierto su presencia.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, está la segunda mitad del capítulo 4. Se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	6. Capítulo 5 - La Tribu del Rayo

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico) LEVE, no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

Capítulo 5

Tras el aviso del Maestro sobre la llegada de Lucy al Gremio, la Tribu del Rayo estaba de vuelta en casa. No habían regresado desde que se confirmó oficialmente la desaparición de sus nakamas.

La Tribu del Rayo aún no se había dado por vencida en la búsqueda de respuestas. Laxus tenía un mal presentimiento, pero dejó sus pensamientos a un lado en el instante en el que Freed le sonrió, emocionado de volver a casa.

Bickslow y Evergreen iban discutiendo sobre algo, por delante de Laxus y Freed, hasta que se pararon de repente. El aire rápidamente se volvió frío, bajando un par de grados la temperatura. Enseguida un brote de esperanza asomó en sus corazones. _¿Y si era Gray quién estaba provocando el cambio de temperatura? Después de todo es un mago de hielo._ Corrieron en dirección desconocida, guiándose sólo por el frío. Entonces empezó a llover. La fría lluvia les desconcertó. Revisaban cada rincón del bosque con la mirada intentando encontrar el origen de la magia.

Mientras todos ojeaban alrededor esperanzados buscando al mago de hielo, Bickslow se detuvo cuando tuvo la certeza, gracias a su magia, de que tanto Natsu como Gray estaban ahí. (Tiene la capacidad de ver el Alma de las personas). Sin embargo, algo les rodeaba, algo que le impedía saber dónde estaban y que al mismo tiempo afectaba a sus propios poderes.

Una fracción de segundo antes de que los aullidos de unos enormes lobos traspasaran el bosque, Bickslow los vio en la distancia. Al principio no les reconoció, pero allí estaba el pelo rosa de Natsu junto con el pelo negro de Gray. A lomos de unos gigantescos huargos grises, rodeados por cuatro figuras.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, permitiendo que los demás miembros del equipo girasen la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver desvanecerse en el aire a sus nakamas. La Tribu del Rayo se había quedado sin palabras. No comprendían la escena que acaban de presenciar.

Una vez que asimilaron lo que acababan de ver estuvieron registrando el lugar. Laxus aún podía percibir en el aire los olores de Natsu y Gray. Entonces, Evergreen encontró la cruz de Gray tirada en el suelo embarrado.

-Así que esos cuatro son los nuevos enemigos de Fairy Tail. Lamentarán haberse buscado problemas con nosotros.- Laxus maldijo de esta forma a los captores de sus amigos.

El equipo regresó al Gremio para contarles lo que había pasado. El silencio inundó el camino de vuelta. Nadie se atrevía a expresar en voz alta las dudas. Dudas sobre si sus queridos nakamas aún seguían con vida.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Gremio (I)

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico) LEVE, no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

El Gremio estaba revitalizado, poco a poco se iba llenando de magos. El olor a alcohol, sudor, comida y sangre inundaba el aire. Las peleas estaban al orden del día, ya habían empezado la celebración del regreso de su querida maga de espíritus celestiales. El ruido era ensordecedor, avisaba a toda Magnolia de que la recuperación de Fairy Tail no había hecho nada más que comenzar. Los distintos equipos regresaban a casa tras la notificación del maestro. Todo el Gremio desbordaba esperanza. Tras varios meses sin ninguna respuesta sobre el paradero de sus compañeros, por fin tenían algo a lo que poder aferrarse, un trocito de esperanza. En cuanto Lucy despertase podría informar sobre lo sucedido, y patear los culos de quienes habían osado meterse con los magos de Fairy Tail.

Lucy estaba en la enfermería aislada del resto del Gremio. Para poder descansar y favorecer su recuperación no estaban permitidas las visitas ruidosas, excluyendo así a la mayoría de los magos del Gremio. Porlyusica solo dejaba entra a Wendy y, de vez en cuando, a Mira con comida.

Lucy estaba en un pésimo estado. Por todo su cuerpo se veían las marcas de cómo había intentado curar sus propias heridas, pero con pésimo resultado a ojos de Porlyusica. Continuó en silencio el cuidado de la paciente humana. Bajo la atenta observación de una melancólica y triste Wendy, ya que su magia no servía de mucho a su amiga.

* * *

En la oficina del maestro el estado de ánimo era totalmente el opuesto al de la Sala principal. Un silencio tenso inundó todos los recovecos de la habitación. La mirada cansada de Gildarts transmitía muchos sentimientos al mismo tiempo, pero claramente desbordaba tristeza e impotencia, lo cual asustó al Maestro. Estuvieron unos minutos sin hablar, tanteándose el uno al otro, con miedo a comenzar la conversación. Cuando al fin Gildarts encontró sus palabras, dejó a Makarov en un estado taciturno, casi tormentoso.

-Nos enfrentamos a unos monstruos poderosos y sin alma, que no se detienen ante nadie ni nada, cómo si una rabia desesperada les nublase el juicio.- comunicó Gildarts en un tono más alto de lo normal. Estaba acelerado. Inmediatamente se levantó la camisa para probar sus palabras. Estaba lleno de contusiones, arañazos y mordeduras. Todo su cuerpo estaba marcado de forma horripilante. El único que hasta ahora había sido capaz de herir a Gildarts había sido Acnologia. ¿ _Puede ser este un enemigo tan poderoso?-_ Se cuestionó Makarov, cuando Gildarts le interrumpió con cierta vacilación.

-Me los encontré persiguiendo a Lucy.- Dijo Gildarts con una mirada triste.- Lucy estaba sin energía mágica y cayó inconsciente delante de mí. No quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si no me llego a encontrar con ella por casualidad.- Finalizó con un casi imperceptible susurro mientras bajaba su mirada hacia un punto fijo sobre sus pies, sin mirar al octavo a los ojos, con un gesto de frustración en su rostro. Entonces Makarov comprendió que el punto principal de la conversación no era Lucy, si no el resto del equipo que todavía no habían sido capaces de encontrar. Natsu, Gray y Happy.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Gremio (II)

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico) LEVE, no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

Capítulo 7

La tribu del Rayo interrumpió estrepitosamente en el Gremio, dando un portazo en extremo sonoro, consiguiendo así que varias miradas curiosas se detuvieran a observarles con el ceño fruncido. El equipo había acordado no desvelar nada de lo que acababan de ver a sus compañeros de Gremio hasta que Laxus hablara con el Maestro. Laxus apretaba el colgante recién encontrado de Gray en el interior de su mano izquierda, como una evidencia clara de que la desaparición que acababan de presenciar era la de Natsu y Gray.

El nerviosismo y malestar del grupo recién llegado era obvio para quién se parase a observarles. Se desplazaban por la sala con movimientos torpes. Un aura triste les rodeaba mientras miraban a todos lados sin fijar la vista en ningún sitio. En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa del fondo comenzaron una conversación silenciosa. Las palabras se desvanecían entre el ajetreo que se vivía en la sala.

Mira, como buena acosadora que era (no una del tres al cuarto como Juvia), en el momento en el que su amor secreto entró en la sala, lo supo. Algo había ido muy mal. Nunca había visto a Laxus en tan pésimo estado de ánimo, ni siquiera cuando lo habían expulsado del Gremio. Sus movimientos eran tensos y cansados, no llevaba ese típico porte arrogante suyo. Mira, con un suspiro derrotado rápidamente sustituido por una sonrisa tan dulce como falsa, siguió con su tarea limpiando jarras detrás de la barra mientras pensaba en que podré haber ocasionado el estado de ánimo del equipo.

Laxus se sentó con sus compañeros de equipo. Trataba, sin mucho éxito, transmitir la mayor normalidad posible. Observó como cada uno de sus compañeros tampoco eran capaces de mantener durante mucho más tiempo el secreto. Esperaban la llegada de su abuelo en la sala pero no aparecía. Su única opción era preguntar a Mirajane. Sabía lo que pasaría en cuanto se acercase para preguntar y no deseaba hacerlo.

No quería que su dulce e inocente Mirajane se preocupase antes de tiempo. Sonrió con cariño para sí mismo. En el fondo sabía que ella no tenía ni un pelo de dulce ni de inocente. Esa era una de las varias razones por las cuales le encantaba. Laxus era consciente de que en cuanto se acercase para hablar con ella de inmediato se daría cuenta de que algo malo pasaba y solo era cuestión de tiempo que se lo sonsacara. _Demonios, era muy perspicaz_. Maldijo para sí mismo. Se dirigió hacia la barra con lo que él creía que era un paso desinteresado pero orgulloso. No debió salir tan bien como esperaba, ya que una ligera mueca apareció en la cara de Mira, que rápidamente sustituyó por un gesto dulce, de esos suyos de portada de revista.

Según Laxus se iba acercando notó el nerviosismo y la incomodidad de este. Mirajane fijó su mirada preocupada sobre el tenso Laxus, decidida a saber lo que pasaba. Trató de hacerse la despistada y sonreír con pura inocencia.

\- ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer, Laxus?- dijo alegremente sin ningún rastro de preocupación en su voz, aunque Laxus sabía que ella internamente estaba analizando su comportamiento al milímetro. _Tendré que ir con pies de plomo_ , se recomendó a sí mismo.- ¿Quieres lo mismo de siempre? ¿Qué tal fue vuestra misión de búsqueda?- continuó Mira con una sonrisa.

\- No, no venía por eso Mira. Durante nuestra misión no encontramos nada, es una suerte que Gildast encontrara a Lucy.- Dijo con un tono desinteresado. _Técnicamente no encontramos nada durante nuestra misión, sino de vuelta al Gremio, así que técnicamente, no había mentido a Mira ¿verdad?_ Pensó Laxus.- ¿Sabes por casualidad donde está el viejo? Quería hablar con él.- declaró Laxus en un tono de voz cansado, poco común en él.

\- Creo que está con Gildast en su despacho.- Le informó Mira observándole detenidamente, _definitivamente algo va mal con Laxus. Si tiene necesidad de hablar con el Maestro es porque algo grave ha pasado._ Razonó Mirajane internamente mientras observaba como Laxus salía de la sala.

Laxus ladeó la cabeza con asentimiento mientras se dirigía lentamente al despacho del maestro, esquivando las mesas y los distintos objetos voladores que circulaban a través del Gremio. Justo antes de salir de la sala, Mira lo vio, en la mano izquierda de Laxus. En cuanto lo reconoció, la jarra que estaba limpiando cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. _La cruz de Gray. Lo que llevaba en la mano izquierda era la cruz de Gray._

En cuanto Laxus llego a la oficina se encontró con la cara desencajada de Macarov y en frente, a un Gildast en un profundo estado melancólico. Un silencio triste inundaba la habitación. Si a Laxus le afectó cómo se encontraban los dos grandes magos, no lo demostró. Con paso decidido entró en la habitación y dejó encima de la mesa el colgante que pertenecía a Gray y procedió a relatar lo ocurrido en el bosque minutos atrás.

 **Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, espero que os guste, no dudéis en seguir comentando y si queréis alguna aparición de cualquier otra pareja, mencionadlo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Se agradecen las críticas y comentarios. Hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Erza

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico) LEVE, no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **yessicaloredo9:** La verdad es que me estas pidiendo un reto, estoy intentando hacer los capítulos más largos. Poco a poco. Lo lograre algún día. Pero no te prometo nada, mi objetivo principal es acabar la historia. XD

 **Sole Cheney:** Me alegra que este gustando la historia, me siento realizada. Jajajaja. No me gustaría spoilear sobre lo que va a pasar, pero me gustó mucho tu comentario en el primer capítulo, ya que me dieron ganas de usarlo. Si tienes alguna otra teoría sobre lo que va a pasar. La comentas ;)

 **MKJess-23:** Prefiero que me ames a que me odies jajajaja, intento que todos mis capítulos dejen con ganas de seguir leyéndolos.

 **Cuellar95:** Gracias por el ánimo, tratare de seguir escribiendo si sigues leyendo. XD

 **3nSRuB:** Me alegra que te guste, y sea pionera al introducirte en este basto mundo que es el yaoi ;). Espero que sigas leyendo.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Erza

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas cerca de la barra del Gremio, justo en el lado opuesto estaba sucediendo otra de las típicas peleas de Fairy Tail, lideradas por Elfman y Gazille. Cana se encontraba un par de mesas más allá, retomando su antigua costumbre casi olvidada. Lo cierto es que solo estaba aguantando cuatro barriles por día, _tendría que ponerse las pilas si quería volver a competir alguna otra vez contra Bacchus_. El recuerdo de la última vez que compitieron esos dos, me hizo sonreír alegremente.

Cada vez regresan más equipos a casa, el Gremio se está volviendo aún más ruidoso por momentos. De repente, mi estómago hace un gruñido muy poco femenino. La verdad, es que llevo esperando demasiado tiempo por ese pastel de fresa, se lo había encargado a Mira, hace más de 10 minutos que lo llevo esperando. Entonces, en cuanto me dispuse a recordárselo ``amablemente´´ me di cuenta de la preocupación que se reflejaba en su mirada. Quizá a otros esa sonrisa dulce les engañaba, pero a mí no. Había sido mi rival durante muchos años, la conozco bien. _¿Qué habrá pasado?_ Medite, mientras la observaba atentamente.

 _No es que estuviese preocupada por mi rival, simplemente tenia curiosidad_ , me convencí a mí misma. Entonces Laxus se acercó a la barra. _Ahora comprendió porque estaba Mirajane tan distraída_ , pienso mientras me relajo en mi asiento. No era ningún secreto que Laxus y Mira se gustaban el uno del otro, y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a dar el paso. Aunque lo que más me desconcierta es que aún no sabía el porqué de la preocupación de Mira.

En cuanto Laxus se alejó, Mira le siguió con la mirada. De un momento para otro, Mirajane se quedó pálida cual fantasma. Entre sus manos se deslizo a cámara lenta la copa que estaba limpiando, impactando con el suelo y rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos, aun después de todo el estruendo generado al caer la copa junto a sus pies. Mira no se alteró, seguía con la mirada fija en donde Laxus había desaparecido.

 _¿Qué acababa de pasar?_ Corrí junto a Mira para ayudarla, ella me susurro en voz casi imperceptible- Laxus acaba de ira a hablar con el maestro.- miro extrañada, _eso no es nada como para quedarse así, de piedra_ , opino silenciosamente- Lleva… llevaba la …. La cruz, su cruz… Gray- tartamudeo confusamente, casi como un suspiro. Me cuesta entender lo que dice, hasta que lo comprendí. Mi mente acaba de entrar en el más puro caos. No puedo entender. Tengo que saber más. Corro hasta el despacho y apoyo mi espalda en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta del Maestro, donde Laxus había entrado, dejando la puerta abierta. Así que soy capaz de oír todo lo que se habla allí dentro.

Pude oír todo. Todo. Lucy y los monstruos. Los cuatro jinetes. Gray y Natsu posiblemente muertos. _Posiblemente_ pensé, _si yo hubiese estado con ellos ahora no estarían…_ mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin control, tenía que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, corro, corro, continúo corriendo, no puedo respirar entre lágrimas y jadeos, la culpabilidad. Dejo de correr. Estoy desorientada y destrozada, solo quiero escapar de estos pensamientos pesimistas. Huir.

Por un momento estoy perdida, jadeando y llorando. Poco a poco mi mente se va despejando de todo el caos de mi interior, que anteriormente fue liberado. Empiezo a situarme, me encuentro en las orillas del rio, justo en el límite de la ciudad, este es el mismo lugar en el que Gray me había encontrado hace años llorando, recuerdo. Con cierta timidez vuelvo la cabeza, con esperanza de encontrarme a mi mejor amigo, allí parado, para consolarme, como solía hacer. Pero no hay nadie, estoy sola. Me siento sobre la húmeda hierba, mientras observo la puesta de sol, en silencio, solo con el ruido de la ciudad de fondo. Deseando que _estén donde estén ese par de idiotas, porque son unos idiotas, estén bien._

* * *

En cuanto el sol se puso dando entrada a la noche, me dispongo a abandonar el lugar no sin antes prometer al cielo, de forma decidida: _Os encontrare, no me rendiré, no volveré a dar la espalda a mis nakamas_. Con las esperanzas renovadas. Volví al Gremio con paso firme y la mente fijada en este nuevo objetivo, _salvar a mis amigos o en su defecto lo que quede de ellos_.

* * *

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo, no dudéis en seguir comentando. Se agradecen las críticas hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	10. Capítulo 9 - Pasado (I)

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico) LEVE, no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al Gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

PASADO

Surcaba el cielo torpemente, una nave casi destartalada. Huían en una forzada retirada, uno de los Gremios Oscuros más poderosos, y miembro de la Alianza Baram. Los pocos que quedaban, acaban de ser derrotados por los magos de Fairy Tail en la Isla de Tenroujima, quienes se interpusieron contra su objetivo de conseguir la Gran Magia. Para conseguirla tenían que despertar al Gran Mago Oscuro Zeref, como decían los textos antiguos. Pero habían fracasado. Lo que ninguno de ellos contaba era con un polizón en su nave.

\- - Jamás hubiera imaginado que íbamos a perder.

\- - No puedo creerlo.

\- - Aun con Zeref frente a nuestras narices… ¡El mundo de la Gran Magia estaba tan cerca!

Desde las sombras apareció una figura que captó la atención de los tres magos.

\- - ¿Quién anda hay?

\- - ¿Quién es?- Pregunto Hades.

\- - Alguien a quien vosotros habéis creado- una voz susurro amenazante desde las sombras.- Mentes retorcidas como las vuestras conjuraron a Acnologia.- Declaro impasible dejando a toda la sala paralizada en terror, ¿ _Acnologia?_ Dudo confuso Hades.

\- - En otras palabras, estoy declarando el fin de esta Era. Ahora ya no puede detenerme nadie. El mundo llegara a su fin aquí y ahora.- Revelándose de entre las sombras.

\- - Zeref – murmuro Hades con voz ahogada, Anonadado. - El gran Zeref… está parado frente a mi… ¿esto es un sueño o es real?- entonces se acordó.- Las llaves traer las llaves.- ordeno a sus subordinados.

\- - Nosotros no podemos movernos.- declararon temerosamente.

\- - No es necesario, estoy despierto.- declaro Zeref.- Quizás no sea el indicado, pero ¿cuántas vidas acabaste para conseguir esas llaves? Menuda tragedia, esas llaves no eran más que una ilusión.

\- - ¿Qué?- pregunto un asombrado Hades.

\- - Solo era una de esas historias contadas por la secta del Mago Oscuro Zeref...Las llaves para resucitar al mago Zeref de verdad ¿Fuiste engañado por un viejo cuento de Hadas?- comento irónicamente Zeref con determinación mientras observaba la cara desencajada del maestro, y de sus súbditos.

\- - Nunca estuve dormido el hombre que veis parado aquí es el Mago Negro Zeref.- Recalco el Mago.

\- - Veras, hace 400 años vi innumerables guerras entre los hombres… Pero después cierto día aprendí el valor de la vida. Desde entonces, cuanto más valoro la vida, mi cuerpo maldito más vidas roba. Para no robar más vidas, no puedo olvidar el valor de la vida humana. –explico- Me he cambiado de bando.

\- - ¿estás diciendo que mientras luchabas contra nosotros valorabas la vida?- pregunto Hades exaltado, _nada tenía sentido_.

\- - Si a causa de eso no podía usar mi magia de la forma que quería. Pero todo eso cambia si olvido el valor de la vida. Vosotros fuisteis quienes apretasteis el gatillo.- declaro Zeref.- Acnologia anuncia el fin de una era, vuestras malas acciones lo conjuraron. Todos debéis ser castigados.

\- - El primer pecado, es haber conjurado a Acnologia- Argumento Zeref. Una magia oscura fue rodeando al Gran Mago, fluía por toda la habitación al igual que un torbellino.- El segundo es haberme hecho olvidar el valor de la vida humana.- En este punto el flujo de energía mágica que emergía del mago oscuro era tal que prácticamente te arrastraba con él. En una última declaración Zeref concedió- Arrepentiros.

Una ráfaga de luz negra como el carbón arraso la vida de aquellos que no se arrepintieron en sus corazones. Todo el mal que había ocasionado el Gremio Gremore Heart, fue nivelado con la muerte de su maestro Hades.

\- - El maestro Hades ha… - comentaron en un susurro ahogado.

\- - Conoce tu lugar basura, y cae al abismo del infierno.- Condena Zeref al que un día fue su amigo. De repente un rugido lo distrae.- Acnologia.

* * *

Zeref

Ahora, esta escoria de Hades está muerta. Esta era ha terminado con el regreso de Acnologia. A estos dos simples magos les dejare con vida ya que se arrepintieron de sus pecados, no valen nada. Pero creo que puedo usar algo de esta nave, para poder hacer mi objetivo realidad. Voy a pedir prestado a mi querido amigo Precht si me deja jugar con sus pequeños experimentos. Esos experimentos en los que trataba de encontrar la Gran Magia, _puede que me sirvan de algo_ , admito pensativo, mientras observo en el horizonte la llegada de Acnologia a la isla.

 _Admiro esa persistencia natural que poseen todas las Hadas. Esa persistencia le llevo a tratar de cumplir a Hades una leyenda urbana, como el hecho de que unas simples llaves me despertarían, ¡me despertarían! ¿De qué exactamente? ¿De mi siesta?_ Suspiro decepcionado pero algo divertido. _Que estará pensando Mavis sobre todo esto_ , y con este pensamiento abandono la nueva cubierta que he creado, para adentrarme en las profundidades de esta chatarra voladora. Acnologia había sido llamado, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tendré que tener paciencia, aunque presiento que el final de la humanidad ya está cerca.

Paseo desinteresadamente por el barco lleno de extraña magia, demasiado fea como para pararme a verla. Continúo mi camino, desinteresadamente, pasando al lado de la sala donde se encuentra el corazón podrido de Hades. Giro a la Izquierda y a varias puertas a la derecha, lo encuentro, ya estoy, esto es lo que estaba buscando. Me paro en frente de una puerta sin manilla. Levanto una ceja extrañado, pero igualmente abro la puerta de la sala, y entro.

En el interior está el experimento más horrible jamás creado. Nunca me imaginé que Hades llegara a estos extremos, _pero estas Hadas nunca dejan de sorprenderme_ , medito con mirada melancólica. _Lo acabare por ti,_ decidí internamente con una pequeña sonrisa diabólica en mis labios. Gracias a la ayuda de mi sangre maldita, conseguiré hacer los deseos de ese viejo loco realidad. _Prepárate Natsu._

* * *

 **Este capítulo está dividido en dos, la escena que aparece en el anime sobre la muerte de Hades, episodios 120-121 del anime. La segunda partes con el punto de vista de Zeref, añadido por mí. Ojala que os haya gustado, no dudéis en seguir comentando. Se agradecen las críticas, hasta mi próxima publicación.**


	11. Capítulo 10 - Natsu y Gray (IV)

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico), no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al Gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Natsu

Comencé a salir del profundo mundo de los sueños. Mis pesados pensamientos vagaban en la oscuridad, tratando de comprender todo lo sucedido durante estos días. Mis últimos recuerdos conscientes no dejaban de atormentarme. Todo esto es debido a la culpabilidad que reinaba en los ojos opacos de Gray antes de desmayarse. Fue fruto de mis pesadillas durante este trance. Incluso después de todo lo vivido con la princesa de hielo, no sería capaz de culparle por lo sucedido, y era mi deber hacerle entender. Gray tendía a recriminarse a sí mismo todo, aunque él no tuviera la culpa: La destrucción de Brago, la muerte de Ur, el sacrificio de Ultear, Silver... Tenía mucho peso inútil sobre sus hombros, _no permitiré que cargue con más_. Pensaba con cierta determinación incoherente.

Poco a poco, comencé a despejarme. Trate de abrir perezosamente los ojos. Esta oscuro. Lleno de sombras aún más oscuras. Percibía un goteo lento e irregular que me martillea la cabeza. En cambio oí con alivio, una respiración lenta pero constante. Olía a humedad, sangre y orina, entre todo eso puedo distinguir el olor a bosque nevado, característico de Gray. Intentaba moverme a través de la fría piedra, pero tenía las muñecas y los tobillos atados con restricciones mágicas. Las incomodas cadenas estaban unidas próximas a la pared congelada. Para mayor comodidad trate apoyar la espalda en esta. Buscando con la mirada a Gray.

Pase mucho tiempo observando las frías sombras. Poco a poco, la luz comenzaba a filtrase entre los barrotes de las pequeñas ventanas. Era capaz de distinguir la machacada figura de Gray en la celda de al lado. Durmiendo. Su rostro estaba bañado por las lágrimas. Su pelo oscuro estaba desordenado, aún quedaban restos de tierra y hojas sobre él. La camisa estaba desabrochada pudiendo así distinguir las distintas marcas y heridas que tenía por todo el pecho. Era un desastre. Aparte la mirada de él, sintiéndome culpable. Yo no tenía ni la mitad de heridas que él. Continúe examinando la sala.

Un pequeño y lóbrego corredor conectaba todas las celdas. Al final de este se encontraba una nueva puerta metálica en extremo ornamentada. Parecía que también tenía restricciones mágicas. Olvidándonos así el poder volarla por los aires, como habíamos hecho la última vez. Con un suspiro involuntario devuelvo mi atención a Gray. Le observo dormir, con una sonrisa triste. Esperando a que se despierte.

Un crujido en el lado opuesto de la sala llama mi atención. La puerta metálica esta ahora abierta, y bajo su dintel se encuentra uno de nuestros carceleros. Su capa oscura ondea aun sin viento que la meza. La temperatura de la sala bajo precipitadamente. En la mano de este tenía con un cubo lleno de agua. Solo podía significar una cosa. Desearía que Gray se hubiera despertado antes para poder hablar con él. Y trazar algún plan. Pero ya era tarde.

* * *

Gray

\- Despierta muchacho.- Gritaron desde el otro lado de la celda. Un instante después sentí el agua congelada sobre mi piel. Gemí ante la sorpresa de ser despertado tan bruscamente. Comenzando lentamente a ser consciente de mí entorno. Recordando también como había llegado a esta situación. Empalando así dolorosamente mi corazón. - Os daré un rato a solas, después retomaremos donde lo dejamos.- comento con cierto sarcasmo el carcelero mientras salía de la estancia, con mirada triste.

\- Buenos días princesa de hielo- Canturreo con voz aguda el cerebro de cerilla. Haciendo así olvidarme de mis turbios pensamientos, y subiéndome la ira a niveles estratosféricos.- ¿Tuviste un mal despertar de tu sueño de belleza? – Se cachondeo Natsu, mientras me guiñaba un ojo con diversión. De no ser porque estábamos en celdas distintas y con restricciones. Ya le hubiera quitado esa sonrisa arrogante de su cara y le hubiera pateado el culo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pero en vez de eso, me encogí de hombros ante el comentario, y le mire de forma divertida.

\- Parece que tu sueño de belleza no ha ido nada bien en cambio, ojos bizcos.- Natsu salto indignado al oír el estúpido mote. Así es como empezamos otra de nuestras típicas peleas verbales. Nos mirábamos divertidos el uno al otro. _Esta es la forma en la que mejor nos entendemos._

Nos quedamos absorbidos por un cómodo silencio. El tiempo se paró. Estábamos a escasos centímetros, cada vez nos acercábamos más. Nos separaban unos simples barrotes. Se sentía bien tener tan cerca esa calidez rara que Natsu transmitía. Compartíamos la mirada. No era capaz de apartar la vista sobre sus ojos de color jade, me llamaban como a una polilla la luz. Comencé fuertemente a ruborizarme. Ante la lenta comprensión de esta sensación ilógica pero reconfortante, me quede paralizado. La mirada de Natsu transmitía demasiados sentimientos. Ocasionando que todo mi cuerpo se incendiara bajo su atento examen.

\- Te odio.- Susurre apartando la mirada de Natsu mientras notaba mi cara arder. _Seguro que estoy igual de rojo que el pelo de Erza_. Garantice avergonzado. Note la ligera risa contenida de Natsu. Provocándome explotar. – ¡Cállate bastardo!

\- Nunca.- Dice Natsu entretenido pero firme, mientras posa una de sus manos de forma suave, sobre mi cara guiándome hasta hacer contacto visual. Me tenso al instante. Ya no podía escapar. Natsu tenía esa tonta expresión suya, que transmitía un cariño infinito. Al contrario de lo esperado, esto hace que me relaje. Inconscientemente muevo mi cabeza hacia el calor, descansando sobre la caricia de Natsu.

Estábamos ya tan cerca que casi nuestras narices se tocaban. Me derretía bajo su tacto. No podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que era capaz era de oír los latidos de mi corazón acelerado. Y pensar que el estúpido de Natsu era el causante de todas estas sensaciones. Me cabreaba, y mucho. _Te odio_ , fue mi último pensamiento antes de que nuestros labios se unieran en un tierno beso.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, perdonar por las faltas. Se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación. Y no olvidéis de seguir comentando. ;)**


	12. Capítulo 11 - Natsu y Gray (V)

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico) LEVE, no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al Gran Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Natsu

Gritos.

Dolor.

Desesperación.

No podía respirar. Me ahogaba en mis lágrimas. No podía ver bien. La luz blanca me cegaba, contrastaba con esa oscuridad más allá del cristal. El cristal, no se rompía. _Frustraba_. No se agrietaba. _Aterraba_. No se rayaba _. Horrorizaba._

 _Huir, tengo que huir_. Lo único que pensaba.

Dolía. Contra más tiempo pasaba, más dolía. Quería que se acabaran. Los gritos. Esos gritos desgarradores. Quemaban. Mis ataduras, ya no las notaba. Pequeños charcos de sangre se formaban a mi alrededor. No importaba. Eso no dolía. Los gritos. Esos gritos destrozaban mi corazón. Mi garganta desgarrada, dolía con cada aliento. Me ahogaba entre lágrimas.

Impotencia.

Frustración.

Ira.

Estaba atrapado. Desesperado. Odiaba esos gritos. Quería que se callaran. Gritaba, para no oírlos. Apoye la cabeza sobre mis rodillas, ocultando mi mirada. No quiero ver. Temo romperme si lo hago. Sangre. Ese olor inundaba toda la sala. Provenía de la sala más allá del cristal. Quería que dejara de oler a sangre. Su sangre. Ese olor a bosque nevado, dolia. No me quedaba voz para contrarrestarlos. No me quedaba nada.

Sangre.

Miedo.

Angustia.

Sabía las palabras. Sabía cómo acabarlo. No lo hacía. Por mi nakama. Por mi gremio. No quería traicionar a mi familia. Ese era el trato. Uno por otro. El olor asqueroso inundaba mis fosas nasales. Fairy Tail. Mi cabeza guardaba cada uno de los desgarradoras quejas. Gray.

Gritos. Sangre. Temblaba en la esquina de la habitación blanca. Dolor. Necesito ser fuerte. Culpabilidad. Impotencia. Los gritos continuaban atormentándome. La esperanza, era algo extranjero.

Tortura.

Culpavilidad.

Gray.

* * *

Dejamos a los prisioneros inconscientes dentro de sus jaulas. Y salimos con cuidado _. Son rudos, hay que concedérselo_. Pensaban. Se juntaron los cuatro magos en torno a una mesa redonda. Llevaban días así, sin conseguir ningún resultado. La conciencia les había dicho que tenían que encontrar Lumen Store. Y les dijo que hicieran exactamente eso. Torturar al moreno, que el otro les daría la información. Pero no fue así.

Según la conciencia, necesitaban su magia para poder revertir la maldición que el maestro les impuso _. Ya no podemos ocultarnos por más tiempos._ _Llevamos demasiado tiempo esperando._ _Tendremos que hacer una visita a las Hadas._

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado es más corto de lo normal, se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación. Y no olvidéis de seguir comentando. ;)**


	13. Chapter 12-1 -Lucy (III)

**Capítulo 12.1**

 **Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que os guste. Si no os gusta el yaoi (Chico x chico) LEVE, no lo leáis, en cambio si os gusta, espero que este no os decepcione. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de Fairy Tail, que pertenecen al Gran Hiro Mashima.**

 **Siento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo, estaba con los exámenes. Espero volver a retomar la publicación de esta, con más frecuencia. XD Si os está gustando os recomiendo que paséis por mi otra historia. Gracias a todos los seguidores, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que os guste.**

 **Está dedicado a mi querida Corazones Mariposas. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Lucy

Estaba en las nubes, flotando. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no tenía pensamientos coherentes. Sentía que volaba, me encontraba cálida y segura. Contenta. Poco a poco, me iba asomando al mundo de la consciencia. Lo primero que sentí, fue el calor sobre mí. Me relaje en la comodidad del silencio. Mi respiración profunda inundo el lugar, un fuerte olor a alcohol y sangre, se me hizo extrañamente familiar y reconfortante. Mi mente navegaba a la deriva.

En cuanto trate de hacer un ligero movimiento para acomodarme. Una punzada aguda de dolor inundo mis sentidos. Cual interruptor, activo todos los recuerdos de estos últimos meses. Mi agitación fue instantánea. El dolor y desesperación se hicieron camino poco después. El caos se hizo en mi mente. La inconsciencia me llamaba como un canto de sirena. Natsu, Gray, Happy, pienso tristemente recordando todo lo que había pasado. No sabía el paradero de ninguno de ellos. Espera, ¿en dónde estoy yo?

Trate con cierta dificultad, abrir los ojos. No sabía en dónde estaba. Me encontraba en una habitación a oscuras. La única iluminación era la luz de la luna. Se filtraba a través de unas cortinas. La adrenalina controlo mi cuerpo. Trate con cierta dificultad incorporarme. Mientras examinaba mí alrededor agitada, algo me retuvo. Tras notar el contacto sobre mi hombro me paralice de terror. Lentamente desplace la mirada sobre mi vera. Tarde unos segundos en enfocar mi vista sobre la persona sentada junto a mí. Entonces, la reconocí, era Erza.

La joven pelirroja estaba desaliñada, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas. Su cansado rostro trataba de ocultar su angustia, sin mucho éxito. Entonces entendí que la reacción desesperada que había tenido, había sido el motivo de la incomodidad y tristeza de Erza. Me sentí un poco culpable por mis acciones. Antes de poder disculparle, Erza hablo.

-Bienvenida a casa, Lucy- Dijo con una mirada triste, y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Esto fue suficiente para que me rompiera. Estaba en casa, por fin… Llore en el hombro de Erza, no sé por cuanto tiempo, hasta que me quede dormida.

* * *

Erza

En cuanto salí silenciosamente de la enfermería, me releje. Lucy acababa de dormirse hace un rato. Lloro durante horas. Con cada lágrima que derramaba, yo me rompía un poco más. Transite los pasillos del gremio como alma en pena. Pausadamente, llame a la puerta del Maestro. Un rato más tarde Macarov me abrió y le informe.

\- Lucy se ha despertado. – Macarov asintió cansado, y me dejo pasar a su despacho.

Organizamos una reunión de emergencia para mañana por la mañana. Por fin sabríamos que habría pasado con los chicos. En cuanto acabamos aquí, me fui a la enfermería. Para velar el sueño de Lucy.

* * *

Lucy

Me desperté una vez más, siendo consciente de que estaba a salvo. La luz y el ruido eran constantes en la habitación. La enfermería estaba abarrotada. El Maestro, Erza, Laxus, Mira, Guildast, Levy, Juvia… Ya me supuse cual era la razón para que todos estuvieran aquí. Todos querían saber mi historia.

Así es como comenzó todo este desastre…

* * *

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, se agradecen las críticas y hasta mi próxima publicación. Y no olvidéis de seguir comentando. ;)**


End file.
